IceClan's Destiny
by PurebredPaintheart
Summary: In IceClan, all is well until Leaf-bare. This one, however, is one of the harshest of all. After many cats die, and Clan mate turns on Clan mate, IceClan knows they have to do something- or they are doomed to die slowly, one by one, and never make history as one of the strongest Clan's of all.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my new fanfiction! I really wanted to start writing something original, and here's the time! I really hope you enjoy, as I hope this will be a better fanfiction than Winged or anything else I've written. **

..Allegiances..

IceClan:

Leader:

Poppystar - Light brown tabby she with golden eyes

Deputy:

Twistedtail - Black tom with piercing blue eyes and a pig-like twisted tail

Medicine Cat:

Tarnisheyes - Light brown tom with blondish stripes and green eyes. Brother of Poppystar

Warriors:

Flamestorm - Reddish-orange tom with dark amber eyes

Leafheart - Gray-brown she with blue eyes

Frozenpool - Light gray she-cat who was originally an outcast - has blue eyes

Thicketheart - Tom with a dark brown pelt and black stripes

Stormeye - Dark gray tom with one gray eye, resembling its blindness and his other eye is green

Apprentices:

Treepaw - Brown tom with green eyes (Mentor - Stormeye)

Smallpaw - Small orange tabby she cat with blue eyes (Mentor - Thicketheart)

Queens:

Snowblossom - White she cat with amber eyes (Her kits: Amberkit - Orange-red she-cat with glowing green eyes)

Elders:

None

Rogues/Loners/Kittypets:

Spritz - Silver she with brown spots and orange eyes - is a loner; was once apart of IceClan, but left for unknown reasons; was also Snowblossom's sister (Her warrior name was originally Silverleaf)

Night's Darkest Shadow (Goes by Night or Shadow) - Black tom with strange violet eyes. - is a loner/rouge

Vio - Tomkit with a brown-black pelt and glowing yellow eyes; brother to Rio - is a kittypet

Rio - She-kit with a brown and black spotted pelt; sister to Vio - is a kittypet

_..Prologue:.._

_"Moonshade! Hello!" Called a brown tom, bounding over to the she-cat called Moonshade. "Yes, Brackenstar?" Moonshade asked, smiling politely at IceClan's former leader. "Well, it seems you're early. Have you seen the others? They're supposed to come soon." The black she-cat shook her head, smiling and chuckling slightly. "Have you received another crazy sign?" She said, blinking up at the tom. Brackenstar shook his head, laughing a bit. "It's not crazy, its-"_

_A __fiery she-cat stepped out into the field, followed by another brown tom, looking similar to Brackenstar. "Brother, sister! Welcome," He greeted them, inviting them over with a flick of the tail. "What do you need, Brackenstar?" The tom mewed politely, taking a seat next to Brackenstar. "I'll tell in a moment, Thrushheart! Just wait for Spottedsky to come, then we shall discuss the matter." He said. The she cat sat next to Thrushheart, purring at the brotherly tease. _

_"What, Firegleam?" Thrushheart snapped at her, annoyed at his siblings. "Nothing. You two just never grow up, huh?" She giggled. A bush behind the cats rustled, and a pretty white she-cat with blue eyes appeared. "Finally, Spottedsky's here." Thrushheart murmured. "Sorry I was late- I was just checking up on IceClan. Leaf bare is making it hard for them." Moonshade looked surprised, and Brackenstar licked her head. "That's why we're all here; to discuss the matter." He mewed firmly._

_"IceClan is receiving the harshest of all leaf bare's possible. The snow has never ever risen so high to cause hunting to only happen once a day. If they don't get enough prey, they'll die off, and we can't have that. A big future awaits them, and that future can't be fulfilled if they die. Plus, Snowblossom already has it tough- with her sister gone, and barely enough prey to provide for Amberkit." Brackenstar mewed sorrowfully, feeling sad for the IceClan queen. __  
_

_"And what big future awaits?" Moonshade mewed, quizzically. Brackenstar smiled. "A good one, yes. With them being weak, they must find new cats, and maybe new Clans. But maybe that isn't all. I wouldn't know of anymore, because StarClan does not hold all answers. I cannot see very far into the future, but I know a harsh time is here, and many cats will die. But although this, the cats will survive, and somehow make great history in this forest with the approaching future." _

_"Can we help them?" Firegleam mewed. "But how would we? We are only StarClan," Spottedsky replied worriedly. Brackenstar rested his tail on Spottedsky's shoulder. "In time we can help. But not now." _

**And for anyone who was wondering, these cats are in Greenland. Greenland, btw, is a very snowwy and icy place :)**


	2. Chapter 1

..Chapter 1..

In the light brown she-cats dreams, she dreamt of a horrendous time. "No! Please don't die! I-I love you! No!" Someone screamed. The she-cat, Poppystar, looked at the screaming cat. She thought she knew him, but dismissed the thought, looking at the dead cat. She noticed the dead cat he spoke of looked familiar. She tried to rush to the tom but he disappeared. Screams filled around her, and dead cats where scattered everywhere. "No.. No.. No, no.. No!" Poppystar whimpered, eyes flying open.

"Twistedtail!" Poppystar called. A black tom with a twisted, messed up tail walked in her den. He was shaking, freezing. IceClan was having the harshest of time's this leaf bare; it was colder than usual, and hunting was harder. "Yes, Poppystar?" Her warm golden eyes invited him in, as if they would give him a warm hug; to free his body of the chills. Twistedtail padded inside, and he sat down, his eyes showing he was relieved a bit.

"Can you assign a hunting patrol? And also a snow plowing patrol? We need to have more hunters out, and we will die if we only have one meal a day." The tom nodded. "Yes, Poppystar. Would you like to join us? You can hunt if you like." Poppystar smiled. "Don't be silly, Twistedtail. I'm always on the hunting patrol." He laughed, and rose to his paws, Poppystar joining him. "Put Thicketheart and Frozenpool on snow plowing patrol with Flamestorm, will you? We need out stronger warriors for that."

Twistedtail dipped his head. "I can have Frozenpool help Tarnisheyes with the herbs, if you like." She shook her head, thinking a moment. She knew in a second who'd help Tarnisheyes. "Let Amberkit help him; she seems fond of medicines and I think she might become his apprentice." the deputy stiffened. "But she's a kit... are you sure?" Poppystar rested her tail on his shoulder. "Amberkit is strong. If she wasn't strong, don't you think she might have died with the rest of Snowblossom's litter?" She mewed, gently.

Twistedtail looked at his paws, then looked back up, eyes gleaming. "You're right. Come now, we have a busy day, and we can't waste it." Poppystar smiled, following him out of her den. _I chose correctly for deputy. Whenever I die, I have no worries of IceClan in his paws. _Poppystar thinks, smiling at Twistedtail. They both exited the den, and padded into the camp's center. Twistedtail looked at Poppystar, and she nodded. "Call the alarm,"

"IceClan! Time to wake; we need every single one of you to be helping!" Twistedtail called loudly. In heartbeats, the cats filled out of the dens. Amberkit poked her head out of the nursery, smiling happily and energetically. "You assign the patrols; I'll tell Amberkit." She whispered in her deputies ear. He nodded, and Poppystar rushed over to the nursery. Amberkit looked excited that she was coming over there. "Hello, Amberkit." She smiled. "Hi! Can I help? Pretty please, Poppystar?"

Poppystar licked the kit's head. "With your mothers permission, then maybe." Amberkit looked over-joyed as she sprung into the nursery. "Snowblossom! Snowblossom!" The queen looked up tiredly. Poppystar noticed with alarm that she looked thinner than usual. "Can I pretty please go help? Please? Poppystar said I could!" Snowblossom looked at her in thought, and then looked up to Poppystar. "Will she be helping Tarnisheyes?" She mewed, fragilely. Poppystar nodded.

Snowblossom licked her kit's head. "You may. Be safe, darling." Amberkit squeaked, dashing out of the den faster than you could say mouse. Poppystar giggled. "She has the energy of her father, thats for sure." Snowblossom laughed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Flamestorm's a charm, though. I'm glad he's my mate." Poppystar sat down, and looked worriedly at the queen. "Are you.. are you okay? You look very thin-" "I'm fine- just a little sad. I'm no thinner than no one else, see?" She mewed quickly.

Poppystar looked at her quizzically. "Why be sad? You've got a mate, a precious kit, and a fine sister." The white queen sighed, and stared at her paws. With dull, sad eyes, she looked back up to Poppystar. "Silverleaf is leaving... to be a loner.." Poppystar gasped, and looked out the den entrance. Silverleaf's eyes where duller and sadder than usual. "The cold and starvation got the best of her, eh?" Poppystar asked, sadly. Snowblossom nodded.

**Not much of a chapter, sorry! ):**


	3. Chapter 2

"Well, I'm really sorry." Poppystar said, sighing. "She'll be missed; honored, too. Especially for saving Frozenpool's kit." Snowblossom smiled slightly, still feeling sad. "It's a shame, too," The queen mewed. "because I think Smallpaw's fond of her; even after saving her." The gentle leader looked up, hearing her name called. "Poppystar! We're leaving for the hunting patrol!" It was Twistedtail, calling for her at the camp entrance. Poppystar sighed, chuckling a bit. "Oh, Twistedtail," Snowblossom waved her tail in farewell, and Poppystar dashed away.

"I'm coming, you impatient furball!" Poppystar teased. She walked a bit slower, to irritate him more. Twistedtail flicked his tail, purring. "Who else is coming?" She asked as she finally approached him. "Smallpaw, Leafheart, Stormeye and Treepaw." "Perfect." Poppystar smiled. The small apprentice jogged toward them, smiling. She was one of the happiest apprentices despite the weather. _She won't be so happy after finding out Silverleaf's __leaving.. _Poppystar thought sorrowfully for the apprentice. "Hi, Poppystar," Smallpaw dipped her head. "How are you?"

Poppystar chuckled at the apprentice's kindness. "I'm fine, you? How is your training? I expect Leafheart is a good mentor?" Smallpaw laughed. "Training's good, and Leafheart- she's more than good; she's perfect! She's like the sun: tough when blazing in your eyes, but sweet with the warmth it provides." _She has improved a lot! And, my, she's smart! How old is she? Nine- no, ten moons, about! She'll make a fine warrior. _She thought, warmly. "Well thats good. You know, she cares about you like you're her kit." Smallpaw stared at her paws, embarrassingly. "Well, thats sweet." She said.

"Hi!" Leafheart mewed, joining them quickly. "Smallpaw in your fur, Poppystar?" The warrior teased, cuffing her apprentice on the ear. Poppystar purred at the two. "No; she's a delight! We must soon discuss her warrior ceremony." Smallpaw's eyes glowed, and she looked as though she'd burst in happiness. "Yes, yes. I hope she won't keep the warriors up at night with her chatter." Leafheart giggled. Poppystar chuckled, noticing quickly that they where wasting time. She quickly snapped back to the reality of what was happening, and looked at Twistedtail.

"Where's Stormeye?" Poppystar asked quickly. Twistedtail shrugged. "Probably fussing over Treepaw. You know with all thats happening, he grew very tired. He's been overworking himself, that apprentice; especially since he's been on the snow plowing patrol two days ago, and the hunting patrol yesterday." Poppystar nodded, thinking a moment. "Go get Stormeye; tell him we're letting Treepaw have the day off." Twistedtail stiffened. "Are you sure that's wise? We need all the paws we can get." Poppystar shook her head. "No. Treepaw, as you said, has overworked himself. He's young, too, so let him rest." Twistedtail nodded, dashing off.

Leafheart nudged Poppystar teasingly. "So when will you announce it to the Clan?" She said, a mischievous smile playing on her muzzle. Poppystar looked at her, a confused gaze in her eyes. "What?" The warrior laughed. "Oh, you know! About _you _and _him_," The leader's eyes widened, and she blushed under her fur. "I don't know what you're talking about, Leafheart. That's nonsense." She mewed, quickly. Leafheart laughed. "Whatever." She smiled.

Moments later, Stormeye and Twistedtail came back. "Poppystar, is it really a good eye to leave Treepaw out?" Snapped Stormeye. "He need's all the training he can get." Poppystar rolled her eyes at the hot-headed warrior. "He's only seven moons, Stormeye. He's overworked himself lately, and a day off does no harm, does it?"

"Whatever you say, Poppystar." Stormeye sighed, leading the patrol out.

. . .

Poppystar sat in the camp, eating a meal in the cool night air. She had a rabbit in her jaws, and ate it tiredly. The snow had put the Clan back on everything. _We're usually used to the snow... why is it such a harsh time for us now? _The brown tabby thought. Finishing her rabbit, she rose to her paws and licked her pelt clean. _I'll talk with my brother before bed. _Poppystar thought, rushing to the Medicine den.

"Tarnisheyes?" Poppystar called.

The tom poked his head out of the den. "Oh- its you. Come in." Tarnisheyes invited her inside, and settled himself in his nest. Poppystar sat close by, staring at the ground worriedly. "How old is Amberkit?" Tarnisheyes mewed, breaking the eerie silence. "Five moons, why?" Tarnisheyes smiled. "She told me she wants to be my apprentice." The leader smiled, feeling happy for him. "Oh good! She seems fond of you," The tom smiled, swaying his tail back and forth. "So what'd you come in here for?"

Poppystar sighed. "Has StarClan told you anything?" He shook his head, sadly. "No. I wish they would, because I don't know how we'll survive without a clue of what to do." She nodded, solemnly. "I'm afraid, Tarnisheyes. Snowblossom is weaker, and her sister's leaving to be a loner. Without an extra paw in the Clan, we are weaker. What if StarClan only stays silent, as a sign? A sign we're doomed to die?"

Tarnisheyes's eyes glowed, angrily. "StarClan wouldn't do that to us, sister." He said defensively. "StarClan goes out of their way to protect us. You know that." Poppystar sighed. "I know, Tarnisheyes. It was just a thought." The tom smiled. "It's alright; you're right to be scared. With Silverleaf gone, we'll be weaker. And about Snowblossom, I'll check on her tomorrow."

Poppystar nodded, and yawned. "Go to sleep, Poppystar. Tomorrow's a big day; everyday is." The she cat nodded, and left.


	4. Chapter 3

A brown-striped tom was padding around an ancient, stone-age field. He recognized the place as his ancestor's home, and breathed in the heavenly scent. "StarClan," He purred. The wind rustled the nature around him, almost disguising his own scent, let alone any other cats. "Ah, you came!" A sweet, soft voice called. The tom turned around and saw a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes and soft gray flecks.

"Spottedsky!" He purred, nuzzling into her neck fur. Spottedsky licked his ear. "Tarnisheyes," Her voice quivered worriedly. "We do not have long… let's not waste the time." Tarnisheyes nodded, backing away a tad. "I- I… I've missed you. It feels like I never even see you-" Spottedsky looked embarrassed as she flicked her tail over his mouth. "Shush, I hear cats coming." A set of paw steps thudded on the ground, and moments later a black she-cat stepped out with a fiery she-cat close behind. "Firegleam? Moonshade? Is there a problem?"

Firegleam stared in horror at the two. "Have you no idea what is going on?!" She shouted, voice cracking. Spottedsky looked at Tarnisheyes, who stared at the two she-cats with a pair of round, curious eyes. "Someone has died." The white she-cat whispered faintly. Firegleam looked as if she'd burst into tears any second now. "She- she… She's too young!" Tarnisheyes thrust his way past Spottedsky, and was eye to eye with Firegleam. "Show me." The orange she shook her head wildly, spurting tears onto the ground.

Moonshade rested her tail on his shoulder, and whispered into his ear with a sad, fragile voice: "She take's deaths very emotionally." Tarnisheyes brushed past her. "Show me!" He repeated himself, anger blazing in his words.

…

"Poppystar! Come on, we have a patrol to attend!" A happy voice called. Poppystar groggily rose to her paws, and looked around her shoulder. She saw the smiling face of Twistedtail. "I'm coming, Twistedtail!" She called, following him out of her den. "Who's coming?" She asked, now side-by-side with her soon-to-be successor. "The usual: Leafheart, Smallpaw, Frozenpool, and Stormeye." Twistedtail mewed. Poppystar tilted her head. "Treepaw's not coming?" He shook his head. "I put him on Snow Patrol with Flamestorm and Thicketheart."

Poppystar nodded, suddenly remembering something. She leaned close to Twistedtail's ear, and whispered, "Is Silverleaf gone..?" The tom sighed. "Yes. I found her nest empty at dawn, her scent still fresh." Poppystar sighed, looking at her paws. "She'll be a loss to our Clan, but we must keep moving forward." Leaping off of the rocky ledge her den sat on, she turned and said, "Don't mention her disappearance to the Clan. It's best they find out on their own, or think she has died." Twistedtail nodded, and leapt down next to her.

The two headed toward camp entrance to meet their patrol. Smallpaw's gleaming eyes welcomed the pair, and Leafheart purred at her apprentice's kind heart. "Welcome, Poppystar, Twistedtail. Are we ready to go?" Stormeye's deep voice rumbled. Twistedtail nodded. "Let's hurry; I want to get back before I freeze to death." He mused, jokingly.

The group headed out, and padded farther and farther from camp. "Where to first?" Frozenpool mewed, looking around. "Hmm, how 'bout we go toward the stream? A lot of mice go down there for a drink." Smallpaw suggested, looking up at her mother, Frozenpool. "I like that idea." Her mother purred back, looking at the group. "To the stream?" Stormeye shrugged. "Sure, I suppose."

Poppystar smiled, glad to have such a great Clan to lead. "Good idea, Smallpaw. You have more wits than me," Leafheart praised her, nudging her playfully. Smallpaw purred. "Thanks," After walking about six fox lengths, they reached the stream.

"Good thing the stream is so close to camp." Poppystar mewed. Twistedtail nodded, sniffing around. The young leader then remembered what Leafheart had said yesterday, about her and Twistedtail. _Could she be right? I mean, Twistedtail is a great cat.. but I've never thought about him like that.. _Shaking her head, she brushed it all off. It was silly to think of her deputy like that. "Shall we split up?" She suggested to the curious-eyed group. Stormeye blinked, thoughtfully. "Why not? We could catch more by doing that."

Poppystar nodded, and set off, the group copying. Smallpaw dashed over the stream, and darted around in the forest. Stormeye brushed into some bushes farther along the stream's side. Frozenpool was leaping through the trees, trying to spy prey from above. Twistedtail stayed near the stream's edge, and she simply went into the woods close by the stream. She tried not to stray too far, just in case someone, or herself, got lost.

The tabby leader shook her frozen pelt, shaking bits of ice off. "I hope this leaf-bare passes quickly." She muttered, sniffing around. Brushing past a few bushes, Poppystar scented a rabbit. Slinking quietly through the snow, she neared the scent. Peeking through a bush, she noticed how fat the rabbit was. _How is it so fat? It could feed about three cats... _She thought, awed at its weight. Tensing her muscles, she leapt through the air, but the rabbit was already dashing off. _  
_

_I won't let you slip so easily from my paws! _Poppystar thought, with a hiss. Before she could dash after the rabbit, the ground started to shake wildly. "Whats going on?!" She screeched, falling over violently. Getting up shakily, she dashed back to the stream. She fell again, and looked up in time to see the giant trees above spill ton after ton of snow. The snow looked as if it could bury a whole Clan! After this, she blacked out. All Poppystar could feel was the chill from the snow.

The leader blinked open her eyes, and black surrounded her. She was floating in nothingness, and screams whizzed around her head. "No!" Someone screamed. "She can't be dead!" The cat who was screaming sounded hoarse. Suddenly she was dropped, and she hit the ground, the world buzzing around her. This time, she blinked open her eyes. White surrounded her, and she realized she was buried alive in snow. She dug her way up, poking her head out of the white stuff. She head a headache.

"Twistedtail?" Poppystar called, voice shaking with fear. A voice in the distance moaned. She shook her way out of the snow, and padded closer to the voice. She found a gray pelt in the snow, and started to dig the cat out. "Poppystar?" It was Stormeye- whom looked shaken up. "What happened...?" Poppystar shook her head. "Nevermind that- where's everyone else?" Stormeye dug himself out, and groaned as he got up on his four paws. "I- I don't know.. I saw Frozenpool before I blacked out. She fell out of a tree."

Poppystar gasped. "Did you see anyone else?" The gray tom shook his head. "Let's start looking, then!" She hissed, panic in the back of her head. Stormeye led Poppystar to where he saw where Frozenpool fell. They eventually found a large mound of snow, and dug through it. Nothing. "Where is she?!" He hissed, frustrated at himself. A low moan sounded above their heads. They looked up, and found Frozenpool trapped in the branches, snow pushing her down. "Frozenpool!" Poppystar called, hurling herself into the tree.

Stormeye followed and started to help push snow off. "Where's Smallpaw?" The silver warrior mewed, shaking her head. "We'll find her, Frozenpool." Poppystar assured, helping her out of the tree. After wandering a few more moments, they found Twistedtail, and headed into the woods Leafheart and Smallpaw disappeared into. "I hope my kit's all right.." Frozenpool mewed, worriedly.

"Of course she'll be fine." Twistedtail mewed, leading the patrol farther into the wood. Leafheart was there, looking around wildly. "There you are!" She squealed, some relief off her shoulders. Poppystar nodded. "Come quick. We have to find Smallpaw."

A small squeak sounded from a snow pile, and Poppystar leapt over to it. She pushed the snow out of the way rushingly, only to find a chilled-over Smallpaw. "Poppystar," The apprentice mewed, softly. Her eyes stared at something unseen, and they where unfocussed. "Where's Frozenpool... Leafheart.. Thicketheart- oh, tell him I love him." She noted about her father. "What do you mean? You'll see them all again." Poppystar said strongly. Frozenpool and Leafheart dashed over, and stared and the almost-frozen apprentice.

"Oh, my kit!" Frozenpool mewed, tears forming in her eyes. Stormeye and Twistedtail joined the group, and Stormeye bowed his head. "Poppystar, she's dying. Her small body cannot take this chill." Smallpaw nodded, and Poppystar gasped in horror. "Mother, I love you. Thicketheart.. I love him. Tell him for me.. will you..?" Smallpaw mewed in a fragile tone. Frozenpool spurt tears on the ground, curling up around her kit. "I love you, too. I am so proud of you, you know it?" The apprentice smiled, weakly. "Thank you."

Poppystar padded toward the apprentice. "I wish to make you a warrior, as to make it a memorable moment." Smallpaw smiled, looking excited. She was so weak, so she knew not to move so much. Frozenpool nuzzled into her neck fur. "I, Poppystar, leader of IceClan, call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard, and is dying, losing so much. For her to give up her life for our Clan is a very loyal act. Smallpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Smallheart."

"Smallheart." Smallheart mewed. "I love it." Frozenpool sobbed into her daughter's neck fur. "Poppystar," Smallheart mewed. Poppystar came close to the newly made warrior, smiling heartily, "Yes?" She smiled at her leader. "Thank you, first of all.. and please, lead this Clan well, for season upon season.. I know they will survive with you leading.." Poppystar nodded. "I will try, for you." She nodded, laying her head down again.

"Goodbye." Smallheart whispered. Her sparkly eyes no longer sparkled, and her breathing had ceased.

"Goodbye, sweet," Frozenpool murmured back to her daughter.

...

~PurebredPaintheart


	5. Chapter 4

Poppystar was leading the hunting group back to camp. Stormeye and Frozenpool helped carry Smallheart, and Twistedtail was helping sooth Leafheart. _This is so tragic! _Poppystar thought angrily and sadly. _Why are StarClan allowing this to happen? _Her claws dug into the ground, and she felt a small part of her heart rip. She was fond of the small, newly-made warrior, and StarClan allowed her to die! _I must speak with Tarnisheyes! Clearly this is a sign! I've surely been right all along- That StarClan know we will die off! _

Once they reached the camp, Poppystar leapt onto the High Rock and told the Clan of the tragic news. "...In her honor, I gave her a warrior name. She will no longer be known as Smallpaw, but Smallheart! Because she is small and has the heart of a loving mother." She mewed, looking at Frozenpool, whom had to look away with grief. Thicketheart stood there, looking as if he'd fall apart. "My kit.. My precious kit.." He kept murmuring, grievingly. The pair walked to their dead daughter's body and rested their muzzles in her fur.

"I'm sorry I leave you with terrible news, my Clan, but we must keep moving forward. If we try harder, and work even harder, we will make it through this leaf-bare, and maybe avenge Smallheart's death by taking on this terrible cold! Clan meeting Dismissed." Poppystar finished, leaping off the High Rock. The cats padded away, dragging their tails and hanging their heads. Treepaw padded toward his former den-mate's body. A tear dropped from his eye, and landed in her soft fur. "Smallheart," He whispered, drinking in her scent. "I never even.. got to s-say good-bye."

"I was always planning.. to tell you how I felt about you, when we both became warriors together." Treepaw said slowly, nuzzling his face in Smallheart's cold fur. "Tell you that I love you.. and was hoping to b-be your mate.." Picking his head up from her body, he turned and walked away. Poppystar felt pity for the young cat. It's very traumatizing to see a person you know die at an instant. She padded toward Frozenpool and Thicketheart. "Frozenpool, Thicketheart.. I'm very sorry for this loss."

Frozenpool looked at her leader, and looked away painfully. "She brought us very much joy," Thicketheart mewed, resting his tail on his mate's shoulder. Poppystar sighed. "I know. She'll be a great loss to the Clan. She was one of our happiest cats." Poppystar said, looking down at her paws. "Without her, our Clan will be just a lot less happier." Thicketheart nodded, and looked away.

"Poppystar, I want to take her place as a hunter. Instead of being on the Snow Patrol, I think I should hunt for our Clan, in honor of her." He said, smiling slightly. Poppystar nodded. "First thing tomorrow, you will be hunting. Frozenpool, tomorrow you will be on the Snow Patrol." The frail she-cat nodded, staying silent. "I wish the best of luck to you both. I'm sorry about this tragic loss." The leader finished, walking away. She headed to the Medicine Den, to talk to Tarnisheyes about the death. When she walked in his den, she found him... _sleeping?! _

Anger pulsed through Poppystar's body. "Tarnisheyes!" She growled, leaping at him, and pinning him down. "What-? Poppystar, what are you doing?!" She gripped him harder, keeping him down strongly. "Smallpaw- I mean, Smallheart- just died, and you couldn't get your lazy butt out of bed to hear what I said about her death!" Tarnisheyes looked taken a back. "Well, I-I'm sorry, I-" Poppystar roared with anger. "Sorry doesn't cut it! Just because you're Medicine Cat doesn't mean you get to sleep around all day!" Tarnisheyes growled, and with a sudden strength, kicked his sister off of his body.

"Maybe if you'd let me _speak _I could explain myself!" He growled, dusting his fur. "Well, get on with it! I don't have all day!" Poppystar hissed in an annoyed tone. He looked at her with glowing eyes and cleared his voice. "I was getting a message from StarClan! I knew Smallheart died- I was informed in StarClan. I would have come to help, but they said there was nothing I could do for her." He finished. Poppystar gasped. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you, Tarnisheyes... I just thought-" The Medicine Cat sighed. "I know, I know. You thought I was being lazy and that I didn't care. It's okay."

"What did StarClan say? Is Smallheart's death a sign we will all die?" Poppystar said, grievingly. Tarnisheyes shook his head. "They said a great future awaits us- They said we will survive."

~PurebredPaintheart


End file.
